Rijksmonumentnummer 510268
Inleiding Door de Van Tetslaan, Valckenboschlaan, Burgemeester van Tuylllaan en Lindenlaan omsloten en grotendeels door bebouwing aan het oog onttrokken dieptetuin. De tuin werd omstreeks 1909 aangelegd door tuinarchitect C. Smitskamp uit Zeist in opdracht van jonkheer G.F. van Tets en kwam direct ten zuiden te liggen voor zijn in 1905 gebouwde villa `t Valckenbosch. Van Tets was kleinzoon van J.D. Fransen van de Putte, oud-minister van Koloniën en sinds 1880 wonende op de buitenplaats Schaerweijde aan de Utrechtseweg te Zeist. Deze wist een groot gebied aan de noordzijde van Zeist te verwerven ter exploitatie van een nieuw villapark. Daartoe werd in 1904 de NV Schaerweijder Bosschen opgericht onder directie van zijn kleinzoon G. F. van Tets. Tuinarchitect Hugo Poortman kreeg de opdracht hiervoor een ontwerp te maken, dat nadien gedeeltelijk werd uitgevoerd. Een van de eerste villa's in dit ruim opgezette villapark was de uit 1905 daterende buitenplaats 't Valckenbosch op een terrein van circa 13 hectaren, toentertijd omsloten door de Bergweg, de Berkenlaan, de nieuw aangelegde Boulevard en Lindenlaan alsmede de uit 1901 daterende buurtspoorlijn. Het huis (afgebroken in 1984) en het aan Boulevard 15-17 gelegen koetshuis waren gebouwd naar ontwerp van de gebroeders Van Nieukerken, architecten uit Den Haag. Op de topografische kaart van Zeist, blad 446, uitgave 1920 (verkend in 1872, herzien in 1906, gedeeltelijk herzien in 1916) vinden we deze eerste aanleg terug. Na voltooiing van huis en koetshuis besloot Van Tets een tuin aan te leggen. Als voorzitter van de Nederlandse Maatschappij voor Tuinbouw en Plantkunde was hij goed op de hoogte van de recente ontwikkelingen in de tuinarchitectuur. Geïnspireerd door voorbeelden van verzonken tuinen uit Engeland, gepubliceerd in uitgaven als die van R. Blomfield (The formal garden in England, 1892) en Inigo H. Triggs (Formal gardens in England and Scotland, 1902), gaf hij in 1909 de Zeister tuinarchitect C. Smitskamp (1875-1957) opdracht een dergelijke geometrische en botanische tuin te maken voor zijn huis. Naast deze verdiepte tuin liet Van Tets nog andere deeltuinen aanleggen (moestuin, bloementuin, rosarium) alsmede een tennisbaan en een landschappelijke tuin met onder meer een rododendronpad. De verdiepte tuin is de enige overgebleven, maar wel belangrijkste deeltuin van het geheel. De oorspronkelijke entree van de door muurwerk rechthoekig omsloten en verdiept gelegen tuin was vanaf de oprijlaan langs het koetshuis aan de Boulevard bereikbaar en kwam uit op het hoogste punt van de tuin in de as en tegenover het huis: van hieruit daalde men over twee uit zwerfstenen bestaande trappen onder berceaus, die een cascadevormig gazon flankeerden, de lager gelegen tuin in. Mogelijk gelijktijdig met de uitbreiding van het huis in 1914 werd deze toegang dichtgemaakt, waarbij op het hoogste punt een Engelse tuinbank werd geplaatst als point de vue. Begin jaren vijftig kwam de aanleg van de wijk Valckenbosch op gang. Na aankoop van de tuin door de gemeente Zeist in 1953 werd in 1955 begonnen met de restauratie van de sterk verwaarlooste tuin. Ten behoeve van de openbare toegankelijkheid kwamen er twee nieuwe toegangen: één aan de Van Tetslaan, waar bij de entree in 1975 een rotstuin werd aangelegd, en één aan de Burg. van Tyulllaan, waar een uit zwerfstenen bestaande bank werd geplaatst. Bij deze restauratie verving men de aan de bovenzijde rondgebogen stalen framewerk van de oorspronkelijke berceaus voor rustieke rechthoekige houten pergola's. Toen is ook op het hoogste punt een cementen valk geplaatst, vervaardigd door H.D. Wildschut van Gemeentewerken. Een plantensortiment, bestaande uit 135 soorten vaste planten, 85 soorten heesters, 20 soorten klimplanten en 10 soorten eenjarige planten, werd zorgvuldig samengesteld en nadien uitgebreid en aangepast. Bij de scheiding tussen huis en tuin kwamen de beide trappen voor het huis naar de tuin te vervallen. Voorjaar 1957 kon de tuin voor publiek worden opengesteld. In 1985 bezat de Dieptetuin ongeveer 800 soorten planten. De familie Van Tets heeft tot 1942 het huis bewoond en keerde na de oorlog niet meer terug. De tuin kwam in 1953 in handen van de gemeente Zeist. In 1957 werd de Christengemeenschap eigenaar van het huis dat als rusthuis dienst ging doen. In 1984 werd het huis afgebroken en verrees op die plaats een nieuw gebouw naar ontwerp van architect F.C. ten Houte de Lange, waarbij rekening is gehouden met de relatie tot de tuin. Omschrijving De DIEPTETUIN `T VALCKENBOSCH aan de Van Tetslaan 2 werd omstreeks 1909 door tuinarchitect C. Smitskamp aangelegd in opdracht van G.F. van Tets voor zijn uit 1905 daterende huis in een door Engelse voorbeelden geïnspireerde geometrische tuinstijl. In de jaren vijftig werd na restauratie en enige aanpassingen de tuin voor publiek opengesteld. In 1984 moest het oude huis plaats maken voor een nieuw gebouw. De noord-zuid georiënteerde, ongeveer 0,45 hectare grote Dieptetuin heeft een kruisvormige grondvorm en wordt gedeeltelijk omsloten door in handvormsteen gemetselde muren voorzien van steunberen en afgesloten door een ezelsrug. Ondanks de bovengenoemde wijzigingen heeft de verdiepte tuin zijn oorspronkelijke symmetrische opzet behouden. De hoofdas loopt vanaf het huis door de centraal geplaatste fontein naar de valk boven de cascade, afgesloten door een halfcirkelvormige taxushaag met daarachter enkele lindebomen. De cascade bevindt zich buiten de ommuring en wordt gevormd door een uit drie treden bestaand glooiend grastalud begrensd door twee dito zwerfstenen trappen en grindpaden omzoomd door houten, met rozen begroeide pergola's. Centraal in het verzonken gedeelte ligt het met grindpaden omzoomde gazon, dat als middelpunt een vierpasvormige vijver met fontein heeft. De hoekpunten van het gazon worden gemarkeerd door zuilvormige taxusbomen. Tussen het omlopende grindpad en de muren zijn na een smalle grasstrook borders ingericht en beplant met vaste planten, bol- en knolgewassen en aangevuld met één- en tweejarige planten volgens een aflopende hoogte van muur naar wandelpad, terwijl de muren begroeid zijn met diverse klimopsoorten. De Dieptetuin is als besloten deeltuin van een begin twintigste eeuwse buitenplaats in geometrische stijl aangelegd naar het voorbeeld van de Engelse `sunken garden', de verzonken vijvertuin, kenmerkend voor de cottagetuin uit de tweede helft van de negentiende eeuw. Inspiratiebron was de achttiende eeuwse geometrische tuin van de grote Engelse kastelen (Hampton Court), die teruggreep op de besloten Italiaanse renaissance tuin (Villa d'Este). Onder meer door invloed van de Engelse tuinarchitecte Gertrude Jekyll (1843-1932) werd daaraan een nieuw element toegevoegd, de border. Waardering De Dieptetuin `t Valckenbosch is in cultuurhistorisch en architectuurhistorisch opzicht van algemeen belang: - vanwege de vroeg twintigste eeuwse tuinaanleg in Engelse geometrische tuinstijl, waarbij de Italiaanse renaissance tuin als historische inpiratiebron is gecombineerd met de borders van de negentiende eeuwse cottagetuin; - als een van de weinige resterende verdiepte tuinen in Nederland met een grote botanische plantenvariëteit; - vanwege de plaats in het kleine oeuvre van de Zeister tuinarchitect C. Smitskamp; - als waardevol en gaaf bewaard gebleven onderdeel van een vroeg twintigste eeuwse buitenplaats. Category:Rijksmonument